Je Saigne Encore
by Titipo
Summary: Le Hippie de Salut les Geeks s'est découvert un amant incomparable en la personne du Patron, et le celui de Minute Papillon saigne encore. Patron/HippieSLG/HippieMP. Songfic.


**Bonjour/bonsoir à tout le monde ^^**

**La reprise des cours aurait dû me maintenir au lit hier soir… mais j'ai terminé ce texte qui trainait depuis un moment, alors… x) C'est ma troisième songfic, je commence à quitter le territoire des novices, je crois ^^'**

**C'est à mon avis loooooiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn d'être ce que j'ai fais de mieux... mais c'était sympa de changer un peu de registre (comment ça, y'a pas de changement parce qu'il y a du 2ppie ?... si si, un peu quand même, z'allez voir).**

**Les Hippies, le Patron ainsi que les autres personnages évoqués ici ne sont pas à moi, ce sont les enfants de Mathieu et de Kriss. De même, le texte de la chanson est à Kyo.**

**Rated M pour lime et propos dépressifs.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>- J'dois y'aller, gros.<p>

Comme ça. Tout simplement. Une phrase au milieu du délicieux silence qui les liait un instant plus tôt. Un pincement au cœur, un corps qui s'éloigne, une main qui se tend désespérément pour le retenir.

- P… Pourquoi, man ? On est bien là, non ? Reste un peu !

L'air était doux, le ciel encore lumineux. C'était une belle soirée d'été, le champ était magnifique. Pourquoi se quitter si vite ? Pourquoi briser ce moment trop rare ? Pourquoi.

Et puis, il comprit. Il s'y attendait mais cette confirmation lui fit l'effet d'un poids dans l'estomac.

Il venait de remarquer le visage jubilant du Patron dans l'obscurité, appelant son ami qui se précipita dans sa direction sans hésiter. Son ami qui se retourna les joues rouges avec le sourire.

- Peux pas, gros, il m'appelle.

Il ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Qu'était-il, comparé à cette irrépressible attirance sexuelle que son homologue éprouvait pour le criminel ? Qu'était-il, comparé à l'immense charisme de celui-ci ?

Alors il le laissa partir. Encore. Avec une tristesse infinie. En déployant toute ses forces à ne pas céder à l'envie de pleurer et de gémir misérablement sur le sol. Son camarade s'éloigna pour rejoindre son double tout de noir vêtu, ayant tout juste le temps de lui accorder quelques mots par-dessus son épaule.

- Tu m'attends là, mon pote ?

Deuxième coup de poignard.

Il le sentit lui déchirer le cœur en silence. Pas comme une vieille et grosse arme émoussée qui s'acharnait, mais plutôt comme une petite lame toute fine qui le découpait avec délicatesse, passant par les endroits qui faisaient bien mal.

Les deux silhouettes s'éloignèrent, la plus sombre posa une main conquérante sur la seconde.

- Mais…

Il resta seul, seul sur ce chemin de terre, physiquement quelque part au beau milieu du Beaujolais, intérieurement déjà en enfer.

- … mais je t'aime, moi…

Sa voix tremblante finit par mourir.

Son regard vidé de tout se posa sur le soleil qui descendait dans le ciel, commençant à disparaître derrière les épis de blés. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, ses pas se dirigèrent d'eux même aux milieux de ces longues tiges dorées qu'il effleura du bout des doigts, ses pieds écrasant au sol les plus petites. Sa raison, enfouie sous des pensées embrouillées, embrumées, tâcha de le retenir. Il la rejeta, marchant sans but un moment.

Un flash déforma son visage en une grimace d'horreur. Il venait de voir furtivement deux corps nus enlacés dans l'ombre, des doigts contre la peau pâle et frêle dans il rêvait. Celle qui le faisait rougir au moindre coup d'œil indiscret. Et lui la touchait, la palpait, la recouvrait de sueur sous ses mouvements. Il la faisait sienne.

Il tâcha de rester fort, mais le désespoir s'empara de lui. Encore. Il se surprit à siffloter tristement un petit air qu'il pensait avoir oublié depuis longtemps mais dont les paroles lui revirent petit à petit au fur et à mesure de sa marche. Le genre de chanson triste qui passe son chemin lorsqu'on l'écoute avec le sourire mais qui réapparaît aux premières larmes sincères. Sans grande conviction, il se mit à fredonner.

_**Il a**_

_**le droit de poser ses mains**_

_**sur ton corps**_

_**Il a**_

_**le droit de respirer**_

_**ton odeur**_

Son odeur. Celle que le criminel avait à sa disposition contre lui. Son odeur, dont il devait bien se moquer, dont il ne devait pas comprendre l'attrait. Lui qui ne devait pas ressentir à la fois la force et la plénitude qu'elle lui procurait dans les trop rares occasions où il pouvait en profiter. Son odeur. Un mélange de cannabis et de citron. Une odeur d'amour.

Il marqua une pause. Une première larme lui piqua le coin des yeux et il dû cesser d'avancer un instant, le temps que le monde redevienne clair. Il inspira profondément et reprit.

_**Il a**_

_**même droit aux regards qui le rendent**_

_**plus fort**_

_**Et moi**_

_**la chaleur de ta voix**_

_**dans le cœur**_

Il ferma les yeux. Une larme perla. Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Il devait repousser ces… images. Celles de ses grands yeux bleus rendus brillants par l'excitation, de sa respiration haletante. Du sourire conquérant de… lui ! Lui, tel un prédateur devant sa proie.

Une proie consentante. Pour son plus grand malheur.

_**Et ça fait mal,**_

_**crois-moi,**_

_**une lame**_

_**enfoncée loin dans mon âme**_

Sa rage, sa colère, sa tristesse, sa honte et sa peur. Tout se mêlait dans son esprit habité par le chaos. Inconsciemment, ses pas accélérèrent. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils le menaient. Il voulait juste avancer, s'éloigner à tout prix de cette vérité, s'éloigner à tout prix de ce duo du soir qui couchait dans un coin, faisant perdre la tête à deux hippies. L'un de plaisir, et l'autre de jalousie.

_**Regarde en toi,**_

_**même pas l'ombre d'une larme**_

Il ne voyait rien. Depuis le début, il ne voyait rien. Ni son amour, ni ses larmes. Est-ce que c'était une bonne chose ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il le lui avait confié avec un grand sourire charmé. « Gros, je comprends pourquoi le Patron se vante ». Il s'en souvenait, ils étaient seuls comme d'habitude, jamais il n'aurait pu deviner que sa vie deviendrait un enfer à partir de cette simple phrase.

C'était il y a si longtemps.

Un mois, au moins.

Il s'en souvenait. Il avait été surpris, intrigué, peut-être déjà un peu effrayé : « Man, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? ». « On a couché ensemble, gros », l'avait-il achevé avec un clin d'œil « C'était génial ».

La larme coula douloureusement le long de sa joue, suivie d'une seconde. Face à lui, la lumière s'amenuisait, le ciel se teintait de rouge, le soleil disparaissait. Il mourrait avec lui et ses rêves. Tous ses espoirs envolés comme un oiseau à la tombée du jour.

_**Et je saigne encore,**_

_**je souris à la mort**_

_**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**_

_**Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**_

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais il espéra seulement que cela le ferait réfléchir, que cela le ferait réagir. Qu'il comprendrait au moins un peu sa souffrance, sa saturation. Qu'il remarque, à défaut de sa présence, son absence. Qu'il se réveille.

Tant pis pour son amour. Il ne l'aurait pas, il ne l'attendait plus. Il se demandait même si il avait osé l'espérer un jour.

Alors il avança encore, traversant cette interminable champ de blé avec pour seul repaire le soleil qui mourait baigné dans son sang, dans ce ciel rouge carmin.

_**Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors**_

_**Et toi**_

_**tu te permets de dire**_

_**« Encore, encore »**_

De nouvelles images, plus blessantes, plus destructrices. Les peaux nues recouvertes de sueur, les yeux se fermant sous la décharge de plaisir, les mains baladeuses s'invitant partout.

Et lui dans ce champ, qui subissait sans un mot. Il n'avait plus qu'à ramasser son cœur brisé et laisser libre court à son désespoir. Mais les larmes ne pouvaient recoller les morceaux.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de pleurer sur l'irrésistible attirance du Patron. Ce type dangereux, très dangereux, qui ferait découvrir le septième ciel à l'élu de son cœur pour ensuite l'abandonner sur un sol de béton. Le prendre et le briser, tout ce qu'il ne saurait supporter. Parce qu'il voyait les regards carnassiers, si violents face à ceux plein de tendresse de son homologue. Le sexe, toujours le sexe d'un côté, et une dépendance affective de l'autre.

Oui, le Hippie AIMAIT le Patron. Il l'AIMAIT. Et ça le rendait fou. Mais pas parce qu'il en avait choisi un autre, non. Lui-même, pauvre personnalité de Kriss, avait déjà bien du mal à comprendre qu'il ait pu lui faire don de cette amitié qu'il bénissait comme on bénit un dieu. Non. S'il avait si mal, c'était parce qu'il le voyait chuter, lui qu'il aimait.

Il allait lui faire si mal.

_**Je sais**_

_**que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort**_

_**Mais moi**_

_**mais moi je suis**_

_**DEJA MORT**_

Il hurla ses derniers mots. Il les hurla à cette nature qui était seule témoin de sa déchéance, de sa propre chute. Déjà mort. Condamné. Lié au destin de son hippie qui mourrait déjà sans le savoir, qui creusait un peu plus sa tombe à chaque…caresse. A chaque… baiser.

Chaque baiser brûlant sensé l'occuper tandis que lui le…

Le mot ne passait pas. Il ne passait pas et pourtant il avait en avait une illustration très précise en tête. De lèvres qui se quittent et d'un corps qui se cambre sous des coups de butoirs.

_**Ça fait mal,**_

_**crois-moi,**_

_**une lame enfoncée**_

_**loin dans mon âme**_

Un mois.

Un mois de baisers qui le rendaient fou, de mains baladeuses qui le faisaient bouillir, de départs précipités rouge aux joues de son acolyte, de larmes salées, de regards lubriques qui lui faisaient froid dans le dos, de dépravations qui le faisaient hurler, de joints s'enchainant sans le moindre plaisir à une vitesse folle, juste pour oublier, de flashs qui le tuaient...

Et un mois de sourire aveugle.

« C'était génial ».

_**Regarde en toi,**_

_**même pas l'ombre d'une larme**_

Trop, c'était trop. S'éloigner, partir, mourir. S'en aller loin, très loin. Par tous les moyens. Ne plus jamais avoir à subir. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Voir son hippie brisé. Pleurer toutes les larmes de son être lorsqu'il réalisera que l'on a abusé de son amour et de son corps.

_**Et je saigne encore,**_

_**je souris à la mort**_

Les branches craquèrent sous ses pieds, encore et encore, puis cessèrent brusquement. Il s'était arrêté, face à ce soleil percé, planté, mourant, agonisant piteusement dans le ciel devenant sombre.

Il tremblait. Très fort. Sa respiration était haletante et ses larmes coulaient désormais sans retenue.

Le sang du soleil coulait dans le ciel depuis si longtemps qu'il disparaissait alors que venaient les premières étoiles. Des funérailles dans le ciel. Seuls les épis de blés tout autour de lui conservaient la couleur de la mort qui semblait les avoir teintés en s'échappant du mourant.

_**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**_

_**Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**_

Ses jambes lâchèrent, de fatigue comme de désespoir, il se retrouva à genoux au milieu des épis et finit par totalement s'écrouler.

Dormir, c'était un peu mourir un moment, juste un moment.

**_Mais je saigne_**

**_Encore_**

**_je souris à la mort_**

**_Mais je saigne_**

**_Encore_**

Ses paupières qui se fermaient, le vent qui lui dit au revoir, ses larmes qui séchaient déjà.

La paix, qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Juste un instant.

_**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**_

Alors il resta un moment immobile pour ce qui lui sembla n'être que quelques secondes à peine. Si peu de temps de tranquillité. Et puis, au milieu du silence, il entendit un craquement.

_**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**_

Une sensation étrange se rependit alors en lui, une sensation particulièrement déplaisante, celle d'être observé.

Il ouvrit faiblement un œil, puis l'autre, et les referma très vite avant de s'habituer à la lumière. Le soleil était énorme dans le ciel. Énorme et rouge. Et devant lui, l'image du Patron, immense, lui souriant de toutes ses hypocrites dents.

Il le regarda un instant effrayé, se redressa maladroitement sur ses avant-bras, se prit un nuage de cigarette en pleine figure, toussa un peu.

- J'ai gagné, gamin...

La voix rauque résonna en lui comme un véritable séisme. Toutes ses maigres barrières cédèrent. Il se figea, ses pleurs reprirent. Incontrôlables.

Les dents blanches du criminel resplendirent au milieu de sa silhouette noire elle-même éclairée de sang.

- J'ai gagné.

_**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**_

Le Hippie de Salut les Geeks frissona. Il avait eu si chaud quelques instants plus tôt que la fraîcheur de ce soir d'été l'atteignait tout particulièrement avec une certaine violence. Rythmé par le léger bruit de ses pas, quelques flashs le firent rougir dans l'obscurité.

Ça avait été si bon...

Il se mordit la lèvre.

Humiliant, un peu.

Beaucoup.

Mais bon.

Si bon.

Ses souvenirs le remplirent de plaisir honteux tandis que ses pas le conduisirent là où il avait quitté son ami quelques instants auparavant. Des minutes selon son cœur, des heures selon le ciel devenu noir.

- Gros ! T'es là ? J'suis désolé d'avoir été long, mais on a... essayé des nouveaux trucs... Bref.

Silence. Juste un vague chant d'insectes. Surpris, il tourna sur lui-même et haussa la voix.

- Gros ?

Ils avaient fait ça près du sentier, pourtant. S'il avait fait demi-tour pour rentrer chez Kriss et rejoindre la fête, ils auraient fini par le voir passer.

Il rougit encore brusquement.

On avait dû les entendre.

- Gros ? Appela-t-il encore pour oublier sa gêne

Il remarqua alors avec surprise l'état du champ de blé près de lui. Il perçu à la lueur de la Lune un chemin frayé à travers les épis écartés, cassés, piétinés par ce qui semblait être le passage de quelqu'un. Jeta un bref regard circulaire, il haussa les épaules et suivit le chemin tout tracé. Sa marche durant un moment, animée de souvenirs, encore et toujours.

Le Patron.

La force incarnée, la puissance. L'écrasante puissance. L'homme pour qui il était capable de tous les jeux, qui éveillait toute sa concupiscence. L'homme qui le faisait se sentir fort. L'homme sans qui il n'était rien.

- Gros ?

C'est bon.

Mais c'est pas bien.

C'est bon.

Mais c'est pas bien.

Mais c'est bon.

Amoureux ? Lui, amoureux du Patron ?

C'était plus que ça, en vérité. C'était de l'attachement pur et dur. Vital. Il se sentait si fragile et si fort entre ses doigts. Il se sentait si bien, lorsqu'il se donnait tout entier au criminel si doué, qui connaissait tout de son corps.

Il frissonna.

Si bon.

Est-ce que le Patron l'aimait ? Non. Le Patron n'aimait jamais personne, pas plus le Geek dont il avait allégrement usé pendant des mois avant de changer de cible pour lui. Mais lui était différent, n'est-ce pas ? Il était différent !

Il refusait d'envisager une seule seconde que le criminel le délaisse un jour, il perdrait tout. Sa confiance et ses repères.

Et ce n'était que son imagination, les regards lubriques que le Patron jetait désormais à Maître Panda depuis environ deux semaines... N'est-ce pas ?

Il repoussa ses pensées lorsqu'une forme gigotant au sol attira son attention. Le chemin se finissait là.

Reconnaissant la silhouette de son homologue allongé sur le sol, il s'agenouilla pour le secouer, toujours surpris.

- Eh ? Eh, gros !

Un grognement lui répondit.

- Hum ? Man...

- C'est moi, gros. Faut rentrer, il fait nuit et Kriss a dit qu'il préférait qu'on traîne pas dehors quand il ferait noir.

À ses mots, son camarade drogué se leva brusquement, se mit debout, et jeta aussitôt des regards effrayés autour de lui.

- Il... Il est parti ?

- Qui ça, gros ?

Le drogué de Minute Papillon chercha encore un moment tandis qu'il retint lui-même un petit rire. Son ami devait être stone, cherchant un lapin bleu ou une amande dansant la Caramelldansen.

- Le... Le...

- Oui, gros ?

Lui-même n'avait pas consommé depuis un petit moment. Il le regarda s'agiter sans savoir si il devait le plaindre ou en sourire. Son ami devait être si bien, à vivre dans ses rêves roses et cotonneux.

Pourtant, il le vit ouvrir de grands yeux surpris, puis y laisser place à une réalisation visiblement soulageante.

- C'était un rêve ! S'écria-t-il, Enfin, un cauchemar...

Le Hippie de Salut les Geeks sourit.

- Tu t'es endormi là, gros ?

- Ouais...

Silence.

Avec un signe de tête approuvé par son camarade, il avancèrent à travers le champ dans le sens inverse, lui en tête et l'autre redressant son chapeau à dreads derrière.

- J'ai rêvé que je saignais...

Surpris, ses sourcils se haussèrent. Il faillit s'arrêter de marcher, mais se reprit. Si il arrivait à temps chez Kriss, peut-être que le Patron consentirais à lui faire de nouveau ses faveurs. Encore. Parce qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez.

- T'en as trop pris, gros, lâcha-t-il alors avec une certaine spontanéité qui transpirait le manque de naturel

Il marcha plus vite. Si il avait suffisamment tendu l'oreille, peut-être aurait-il entendu le très faible "J'en ai surtout trop pris dans le cœur, man" qui perça timidement le silence derrière lui. Au lieu de cela, il jeta un œil intéressé aux étoiles et sifflota gaiement avant de fredonner:

- Le Soleil a rendez-vous avec la lune, mais la Lune n'est pas là et le soleil l'attend...

- Man, le Soleil a trop attendu, il est mort.

Cette fois, il lâcha vraiment un petit rire. Complètement défoncé. Mais il avait bien de la chance, d'avoir un meilleur pote pareil…


End file.
